supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Honeymoon Hotel
It's almost Valentine's Day! Let's prepare a surprise for all the newly-weds in SuperCity! Collect Engagement Rings and get the Honeymoon Hotel in your city, Mayor! The Honeymoon Hotel is a rare Random Tasks Quest. It was originally released in February 2017, and re-released in February 2018. 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below ''Note: this building gave during the Winter seasons in both 2017 & 2018.'' 'Quest steps: ' 2017 = 'Requirements 2017:' Level 12 'No timers!' You have 8 days to finish the quest 'Rewards 2017:' *Honeymoon Hotel (1800 and 1 every 18 hours) You need to collect 400 Engagement Rings to get Honeymoon Hotel. You can get Rings by completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value. The number of rings you get after completing a task depends on this value. You can get 2, 4 or 10 Rings for a task (see offer window). You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Also, there's no need to wait until you finish all 3 current tasks; you can do them in any order you wish. Important! Tasks are generated randomly, but their difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. Tasks might differ even on the same level. As usual, you can finish a task with . There is only one difference: the cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less cost for finishing that task. Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . There is a cool-down period before the next task with the same value appears. The cool-down times are different for each task. For the +2 task, it's 30 minutes. For the +4 task, it's 1 hour, and for the +10 task, it's 2 hours. If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with . |-|2018 = Honeymoon hotel is back with extra prizes! Valentine's Day is coming very soon: take another opportunity to get the Honeymoon hotel, Mayors! This time you'll receive extra prizes on your way to the main reward! The number of required items in some tasks has been decreased. If you already have the Honeymoon hotel, you'll get the alternative reward. 'Requirements 2018:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 13 days to finish the quest 'Rewards 2018:' *'10 Rings:' 250 , 10,000 , 3 Cupcakes (1 Cupcake is equal to 10 ) *'40 Rings:' Rose in Glass Case, Table for Two, 50,000 , 5 Cupcakes *'90 Rings:' 25 , 7 Cupcakes *'200 Rings:' Jewelry Shop, 10 Cupcakes *'350 Rings:' **'If you didn't complete the quest in 2017:' Honeymoon Hotel (1800 and 1 every 18 hours) **'If you already have the Honeymoon Hotel:' 15 , 35 , Modern House (610 and 1 every 6 hours), Hammock for Two Sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-start1.png|Honeymoon Hotel 2018 Sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-start2.png|Alternate quest 2018 sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-reward-1.png|Honeymoon Hotel rewards sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-reward-alt1.png|Alternate quest rewards sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-claim1.png|Honeymoon Hotel - claim your reward! sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-claim2.png|Alternate quest - claim your reward! You need to collect 350 Engagement Rings to get get the main prize. The main prize is Honeymoon hotel or alternative set of gifts (for players who already got the hotel). You can get Rings by completing tasks in the offer window. As you collect rings, you will receive extra rewards on your way to the main prize. All the tasks have a value. The number of rings you get after completing a task depends on this value. You can get 2, 4 or 8 Rings for a task (see offer window). In contrast to previous Random Task Quests, tasks have a different value, AND it depends on your progress. For example: in the beginning you may have tasks for 2, 2 and 4 rings, and 4, 4 and 8 rings in the end. The more rings you need to collect, the more you can earn. You can do 3 tasks with a different value at the same time. Also, there's no need to wait until you finish all 3 current tasks; you can do them in any order you wish. Important! Tasks are generated randomly, but their difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. Tasks might differ even on the same level. As usual, you can finish a task with . There is only one difference: the cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the fewer items there are left to collect, the less cost for finishing that task. Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . There is a 2-hour cool-down before the next task appears. If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down with . Once you have collected a round of prizes, all of the tasks start new again. For example: if you still had 45 minutes left in the cool-down period in one task, and 1h 30m left in the cool-down period on a second task, when you completed a task to collect a round of prizes, all 3 tasks will simultaneously give new tasks, eliminating the cool-down period on the other 2 tasks. sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-reward1.png|First round of prizes sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-reward2a.png|Second round of prizes sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-reward2b.png|Second round of prizes, continued sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-reward3.png|Third round of prizes sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-reward4.png|Fourth round of prizes sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-reward5.png|Fifth round of prizes - main quest sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-reward5a-alt.png|Fifth round of prizes - Alternate quest sc-honeymoon-hotel-2018-reward5b-alt.png|Fifth round of prizes, continued - Alternate quest by BlackRoseShelli - 02:51, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Category:Random Tasks Quests